Cute
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: In which John and Dave are dorm mates in college and Dave needs to borrow a text book. Or my attempt at Collegestuck. Inspired from a Imagine Your OTP prompt on Tumblr. Bromantic!JohnDave. One shot. 1st Homestuck fic, pretty proud of myself. Mild language, nothing too bad.


**A/N: Drabbles are really hard for me to write because I have this habit of doing 1k+ word fics. But I decided to take it easy for a bit and take a little break from school work. And I saw this on Imagine your OTP:**

**"Imagine your OTP living in a dorm. Person A thinks that person B is kinda cute, but otherwise doesn't feel much for them. Person A goes to borrow a textbook from person B and walks in on person B in their pajamas with their hair all messed up and person A thinks it's the cutest thing ever."**

**And I couldn't resist.**

**So, JohnDave because why the hell not?**

**Well, to elaborate, some bromantic!JohnDave. This fic made me feel so fluffy when I wrote it. It was nice. It was….cute. -badutssh-**

**Well, I don't own Homestuck. I'm sorry for the OOC-ness. First Homestuck fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dave Strider wasn't gonna lie when he said John Egbert was cute.

Well, it wasn't exactly saying it out loud. Just…. thinking it. Thinking it every time John did something that stood out to him.

Which was kinda often.

See, John was his dorm mate. Majoring in Biology, full-fledged dork, nerd, shitty movie lover, prankster and just…..flat out cute. Dave admitted it without shame.

If there was one actual significant thing his older bro taught him, aside from expecting random strifes in the day and the anatomy of a smuppet, it was that there was nothing wrong with thinking your best friend was cute. Appreciating the beauty, he always said.

So, that's all Dave really thought about it. No big deal.

Besides, John was a nice guy. Very good friend, easy to talk to. He respected barriers. He knew not to ponder and to give him some space. He was from Washington, raised by his cake loving dad, complete opposite of Dave's upbringing.

They both had English together and have been dorm mates since early August. And well, they just clicked. Soon, they were having movie marathons, gaming sessions or just talking about random things while laying in the "living room" [a small couch and two bean bag chairs. College life.] And well, they argued over meaningless things sometimes. Which actor was better, what movie to watch, why raps are good, or really shitty in John's opinion, random things. Nothing serious, just some squabbles.

His sister, Rose, who lived across the campus would roll her eyes whenever they hung out at the campuses' main cafe and call them a married couple.

Dave would then tell her to shut up and drink his latte.

Moving on, it was on that Saturday night, around 11, when Dave finally decided to do that Spanish worksheet that was due on Monday. He was always a procrastinator, but college just a major one.

Around the beginning of the semester, John used to throw shade to Dave about it, procrastination. But what turned the tables around for John was one night after frantically writing his first college essay over the variation of the themes of Shakespeare's plays, that mind you, was assigned a week before. John had to accept it: he was also a procrastinator.

Dave laughed about it for days and days, saying that karma made John his bitch. John just stuck his tongue out, insisting that Dave was rubbing off on him too much. Dave just laughed and proceeded to do his assignment that was due the next day.

After poking around his desk and backpack, Dave realized that he didn't have his textbook.

Then he remembered: he left it at Rose's place.

_Dammit._

His sister's dorm was across campus. And visiting hours were far over. Even if he were to somehow sneak into her dorm and take his textbook, there was no chance the security guard would let him in, even if he told him that he was her brother.

So, that left asking John if he could borrow it.

"Hey John!" Dave called.

"What?" John called back.

"Can I borrow your Spanish book?"

"Sure thing!"

Oh John. Always prepared.

Dave shut his laptop lid and stood up from his desk, stretching his legs and arms. He had been surfing the web for the past few hours, not really doing anything productive.

He walked to John's room.

The door was slightly ajar, but he still knocked.

"Come in," John said.

Dave entered.

What he saw….was really cute.

John was at his desk, dressed in his blue pajamas. His hair was sticking up in odd angles, glasses sliding off his nose. He was just...so cute. And with those blue eyes….

Dave froze at the door.

_Oh my God. _

John slid his glasses up. "You have Spanish with Professor Perez, right?" he asked.

Dave snapped out of his temporal trance and cleared his throat. "Yeah, dude with the beard, that's him."

What the hell was that? Was he _swooning_? Was he actually swooning?

Dave shook that thought away. He needed the textbook. That's it. He wasn't going to procrastinate even more.

"I already did the worksheet on Thursday," John smirked.

"Nerd," Dave scoffed with no malice in his tone.

John rolled his eyes. "What, too cool for deadlines?" he asked.

"Too cool for school," Dave said cooly.

_That was so lame. _

John was quiet.

"Okay, that was lame," Dave chuckled sheepishly. "Irony and all."

John shook his head. "Just get your work done on time," he smiled.

_He has a nice smile…_

Behind his shades, Dave's eyes slightly widened.

_Wait, no. You're here for something. Oh yeah, textbook. Got it._

"Same goes for you. What are you doing right now, watching some shitty movie?" Dave tried to peer over John's shoulder, trying to get a peek of what was on his screen.

"Screw you. And no. I'm actually doing work," John replied.

Surely enough, there was a pretty long essay on John's screen. "When is it due?" Dave asked.

"Before midnight."

Dave laughed. "Dork."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He handed Dave the textbook.

"Thanks," Dave took the textbook and began walking out.

"No problem!" John grinned.

_Since when did John's eyes get even bluer?_

Dave stumbled over his feet, recovering quickly by holding onto the doorknob.

"You okay there, Dave?" John asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Dave replied quickly, feeling his face turn a bit warm. He slid his shades up. "Totally fine."

_Just keep walking, keep walking._

"Alright," John returned to his essay.

Dave went back to his room, tossing the textbook onto his bed.

_Okay, what the hell was that? _

There was nothing wrong with thinking your best friend was cute, he told himself. Nothing wrong at all. Appreciating the beauty.

He sat on his desk chair and took a deep breath.

What was he gonna do again?

_Oh yeah, Spanish._

He pulled out his worksheet and turned to page 215 in John's textbook.

Still with the mental image of John's smile. And messy hair. And pajamas.

Not that he minded.

He felt a small smile on his face and proceeded to work on verbs.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing JohnDave. Oh and I'm not in college. Forgive any inaccuracies. And well, first actually finished Homestuck fic. And sorry for the OOC-ness. I'm still getting used to writing fic again. I haven't written it in a loooooooong time. But yeah, I have some school stuff done and I'm fixing my way to be at the top of my game, both school and fic wise.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated and loved~**


End file.
